


Paranormal High

by Fandom_Fanatic7



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, High School Drama, Human!Abe Sapian, Human!Hellboy, Love Triangles, Love and Angust, M/M, Nerdy!John, Principle Manning, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fanatic7/pseuds/Fandom_Fanatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hellboy gang as stupid teenagers going through stupid teenage stuff.<br/>The bad boy and top dog of Paranormal High, nicknamed Hellboy, has his eyes set on his math tutor, John Myers. Or what he affectionately calls him: Myers. He really can't seem to get him out of his mind. In all honesty he really wants to fuck John. </p><p>While Hellboy is trying to cope with his feelings, the Elfson Twins come and destroy Abe's life. Abe has a super mega crush on the super sweet and shy Nuala Elfson, but her brooding and asshole brother isn't having any of that, because he wants to protect his sister...and he may want Abe to himself.</p><p>And maybe Abe doesn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>Dudes, who doesn't want to see Hellboy as a pent up teenage boy?<br/>The real chapter starts on part 2. Or just keep scrolling through the very limited Hellboy/John Myers fanfictions.</p><p> </p><p>This fice is in hold. NOT ABANDONED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> New stuff.  
> This is just the description chapter. I want some comments too please.

Humanized Hellboy:  
Awesome rebel.  
Gold eyes  
Black crew cut hair/Caesar haircut  
Tight burnt red shirt  
Black baggy cargo pants  
Big black combat boots  
Totally built and super sexy.  
A sliver chain with a cross at the end of it.  
Black wrist bands wrapped tightly on both wrists.  
One black stud earring.  
Football player

 

High school John:  
Super nerdy!  
Same short brown hair.  
Same pretty brown eyes.  
White long sleeve shirt  
Blue jean pants.  
Freckles  
And glasses only when working  
Always has a binder full of notes with him.  
Short and cute.  
School tutor. 

Elizabeth (Liz) Sherman  
Totally goth.  
Blue eyes  
Black blouse  
Black ruffled skirt  
Fishnet panty hose  
Black high tops.  
Perfect curves.  
Chess club

Humanized Abraham Sapian  
Absolute geek.  
Green eyes  
Dark blue shirt  
White pants.  
Black sneakers.  
Science and math enthusiast.  
Hellboy's best friend.  
Tall and Lanky  
On the swim team. 

Nuala Elfson  
Awesome hippie  
Bright blue eyes  
Wears white sundresses  
Flower sandals  
Flowing Bleach blond hair  
Pale white summer skin  
Super cute and smart  
Math tutor and chess club

Nuada Elfson  
Just hippie  
Dull Blue eyes  
Gray tees  
Blue jean pants  
Flip flops Bleach blonde hair usually kept in man bun or braid  
Asshole with a soft side  
Librarian assistant


	2. Confessions of a Gay Football Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets into a little rough and tumble with Hellboy, Liz to the rescue.  
> Hellboy admits he may have some feelings.  
> Abe is smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a better name for the highschool please tell me. Thanks!  
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> COMMENTS

John walked down the corridor with his books tucked closely to his chest, trying his best to reach his locker without bumping into the one and only, Anun Rama, or better known as Hellboy.  
Hellboy always picked on John, it was more of a schedule to be honest. He'd get the verbal abuse before morning classes, get pushed around during the afternoon, and finally had to stay a good hour or two after school to provide tutoring to the football star. It was very seldom when John somehow manage to escape the beatings. 

John's eyes widen and his chest tightened as he heard the school's jocks at the other end of the hall goofing off and banging on the lockers, basically their way of showing to make way for the football stars.  
John quickened his pace to do just that, his locker was only a few feet away, he can exchange his books and go meet up with Liz. 

But unfortunately, that would just be way too simple. 

"Hey Myers!"  
John flinched, but pretended he didn't hear Hellboy, and quickly turned the corner. Finally reaching his locker. John let a breath of relief.  
He fumbled with combination lock, but before he could even open his locker he was grabbed from behind and slammed against his locker door. 

He yelped at the sudden violence, he craned his neck to see a beautiful pair golden eyes and a satisfied smirk towering over him. 

Fuck...

The bigger male slammed his big hands on either side of John's head, leaving him no possible way to run. 

"You ignored me." Hellboy said faking a pout. "You didn't even say good morning."

"G-good morning, Hellboy."  
John stammered as he hid his face behind his math books, trying his best not give much eye contact.  
Hellboy flashed a grin, he grabbed John by the sleeve of his shirt and began to drag him to a nearby trash can. John struggled and writhe from the behemouth's grip.  
"M'sorry it has to be this way, Myers, but I don't think you've learned your lesson."

Hellboy grinned slyly leading the whiny nerd to a nearby trashcan.

Half of his teammates began hooting, and hollering, as the other half chanted "DO IT! DO IT!"

"Wait, no! Please! Stop it!"  
John tried begging and pulling away, anything to get Hellboy to stop, but it was utterly useless.  
John gave up, letting the stupid athlete drag him along, why fight?  
He should be use to this already. 

"Lay off, Red!"

Everyone turned around to see Elizabeth Sherman scowling deeper than ever, and if looks could kill everyone would've dropped dead. 

She had her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently, waiting for the teenager to put her friend down.  
Hellboy smirked, he threw John, who hit the ground with a low groan, and strides his way towards the girl. 

"Ah, Lizzie. So nice to see you this morning." He grinned, his eyes narrowed. "Miss me, babe?"

"Oh please." She rushed over to John and held her hand out, which he gratefully took hold of. "Why don't you go mess with some other unfortunate soul, and go be a douche some place else."

"Because he's fun to mess with." Hellboy laughed. "And 'sides I don't hear him sayin' anything about it."  
He glanced at John, who ducked away shyly. 

Liz rolled her eyes, too annoyed to look at Hellboy.  
"Just leave him alone, got it?"

Hellboy couldn't help but laugh at the girl's aggressiveness, he faked a salute and yelled a "Yes ma'am!"

"Ugh. You can be such a fuck sometimes."

Liz spun around on her heels, and yanked John with her. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hellboy sat at the science table, his head propped up by his fist. Instead of writing in his Physics journal, he stared at John, who was feverishly writing in his journals. 

He smiled.  
Ever since the little nerd wandered his way into Fantôme High, Hellboy knew, just fucking knew that he fell.  
And when John was his assigned student math tutor it'd only gotten worse. 

He didn't like it. 

He didn't like getting all flustered and fluttered when John walked passed him, or when he pop a boner if John even brush up against him, or when he get burning red when John gave him a "Good job!" when he did a math problem correctly, or when he got crazy jealous when other guys or girls flirted or got close with him. 

"You're doing it again."

Hellboy recovered from his thoughts, when hearing Abe's bizarre comment. 

"Doing what again?"

"Daydreaming." He said lazily, not rven glancing up as he wrote down a few notes. 

"About John."

"I am not!" He yelled.

"Mr. Rama! Am I having to send you to the principle's office once more?"  
Asked their science teacher, who was in actuality was fed up with Hellboy and his shit.

"No..."  
Hellboy grunted in irritation. 

"No...?"  
The teacher drawled. 

"No, Professor Krauss."  
The teenager ground out as he clawed at his desk.  
Professor smirked in satisfaction then continued his lecture about natural gases. 

"You didn't have to yell."  
Abe said, his green eyes sparkled in amusement. 

"Shut up." The jock grumbled. "And you're one to talk. You always got your head stuck in some fantasy about you and Nuala."

"True, but you don't see me harassing my crush."  
Abe countered as he slid his science journal to Hellboy, knowing he would need it since he didn't write a single thing down during the whole class period. 

"Thanks..."

Abe nodded.  
"Do you think you'll ever tell him how you feel?"

"And let the whole school know their team captain is a fag? Yeah sure."

Abe's face softened. He and Liz were the only that knew that Hellboy was homosexual and that he was extremely secretive about it. "You have some gay guys on your team..."

"Yeah, and I constantly gotta get the other guys off their backs, and I still get shit for it."

Abe sighed.  
They had this conversation too many times to count and it always ended the same way.. 

The bell rang, and all the students quickly got up from their seats and made their way to their next class. 

"See ya in English?"

Abe nodded. 

Hellboy left, but Abe stayed, waiting for Liz. 

"Well?"

"He's not budging."

"Damn."  



	3. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abe spending time with Nuala. Nuada ain't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?  
> Kudos?

Abe sat quietly as he listened to Nuala talk about...well in actuality he wasn't really listening, but focusing on her wonderful features. 

The way her blond hair fell perfectly upon her shoulder was enough to make Abe's heat up. Her small giggles made his heart flutter in his chest, her bright blue eyes sparkling as she talked about things she absolutely adored. 

He could stare at her all day. Abraham Sapian was in totally and utterly in love with her, however, for some reason he could never bring himself to ask her out...  
He loved her, but he just couldn't. It maybe nerves, or lack of social interaction, but he always found himself questioning to be with Nuala.

"Don't you think so, Abraham?"

Abe's eyes widen at the sudden question. 

"O-oh, yes. Of course!"  
He stammered quickly. He flashed a smile and nodded, as Nuala looked at him lovingly. 

They were in Nuala's bedroom, mostly everything in the room was white and gold.  
Her bed had a white sheets with a gold colored comforter, her vanity mirror had was white with a few gold patterns painted on the sides, her room was white as well, but with a little gold colored chandler. 

Her room was neat and well organized as well, suiting her personality rather well. 

The two chatted more, about swim team, trigonometry, and their small garden they took care of in Agriculture class. 

"It is late." A dark voice interrupted. "You're friend must leave. Immediately."

Abe turned his head to find Nuala's twin brother, Nuada, leaning on the door frame scowling coldly. 

Abe never knew why, but Nuada always seemed to put some type of distance between Abe and Nuala to the point where it's aggravating. 

Nuala glanced at the clock on her night stand and frowned.  
"It's only 7:30." She pointed. "Abe can still stay here for a little longer."

"No. He can't. He has to go." Nuada replied as he pushed himself from the door frame, turning his glare at Abe. "Leave."  
Abe shrank back, and began to move himself from Nuala's bed, but was grabbed by his wrist. 

"No. You don't have to go." She smiled, she turned towards her brother, frowning..  
"Why do you always act like this? You can't bully people like that, this is why no one ever wants talks to us."

Nuada rolled his eyes. "We don't need to talk to anyone. We need to get an decent education. "Friends..." He spat "Are a waste of time."

Nuala huffed.  
Abe knew he needed to leave. "I-I have to go anyway. Hellboy and Father are probably wondering where I am anyhow."  
He said, as he excused himself.

Nuala crossed her arms, but complied.  
"I'll lead you out then."  
She smiled, then took Abe's hand and led him to their door, Nuada wasn't far behind them. 

Abe thanked her for her hospitality and gave her a small hug, but before he could turn and leave, Nuala grabbed a hold of his neck andand quickly, but sweetly, kissed him on his cheek. 

Abe's knees wobbled and his face went a bright shade pink.  
Nuala laughed shyly as she closed the door. 

However, before the door was completely closed Abraham swore he saw Nuada with his teeth bared and his face twisted with rage, and looked ready to bash someone's face in.

Abe hurried home. He grazed his hand across his cheek, he let the fear subside as happiness and joy overtook his emotions. 


	4. Football Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets wooed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. Comments?
> 
> So I redid this whole chapter! Starting fresh again. Next chapter will be posted Friday!!!! Get ready.

Hellboy stared numbly at his dinner plate, shoveling his mashed potatoes into the meatloaf and corn. His mind completely elsewhere, thinking about a little too hard about something. 

The small sounds of 'clinking' silverware on fine china echoed through the dinning room as the family ate quietly. 

 

"How was school, my boys?" Their father, Professor Bruttenholm, asked as the wrinkles in his face creased when gave a warm smile.  
He loved his boys dearly, so hearing about their academic or extracurricular achievements were more than pleasant to his ears. 

Hellboy looked up from his plate, and saw his father from across the table, waiting patiently for his sons to tell him their day. 

Of course, Abe spoke first. "School was wonderful, Father. I am now a librarian's assistant so I will be coming home later than usual starting Monday."

Bruttenholm nodded, pleased with his son's new job. Little Abraham always holed himself up in his room, reading dusty old books, at least when he does read, it'll be with friends.  
He then looked at Hellboy, who only  slouched in his seat, not bothering to look at Professor.  

"Didn't get in any trouble..." He shrugged.

Their father chuckled. "That's good I suppose."

Hellboy offered a small smile, then stared at his plate again.  
The older man immediately took notice at his son's rather glum mood, he just thought the boy would liven up by dinnertime. 

"Something wrong, my son?"

Hellboy shook his head dispassionately.  
"It's nothing, really. Just this..." He paused. "Girl I like and-"

"Girl?" Abe murmured skeptically before taking a sip of his tea. 

"Yes, a girl!" Hellboy retorted, scowling at his brother.  
Abe snickered until Bruttenholm gave him a warning look.

"Anyway." Hellboy growled, then his face softened at a small realization.  "I like hi- her a lot, but there's no chance in hell we ever get together. 

The Professor smiled, Hellboy has taken an interest in someone, Bruttenholm cleared his throat.  
"Ever heard the term of 'wooing' my boy?"

\---------------------------

"Wow, Hellboy." John said as he stacked his homework papers together. "I'm really impressed, your grades are higher than ever." 

The boys were in an empty classroom finishing up the last few assignments for several different classes. John sat a desk as he graded papers diligently, while Hellboy leaned against a wall tossing a beanbag up and down.  
After the tutorials were over John planned to go spend the rest of evening at the library, Hellboy, however, had after school practice in a few hours. 

Hellboy gave a half-assed smirk and shrugged.  
"Thanks, learned from the best."

John chuckled softly at the compliment, his glasses slipped down his nose as he gently shook with laughter. "I guess so."  
He agreed as he slipped frames back on the bridge of his nose, and began grading the rest of the worksheets, a few moments of silence drifted between the two before Hellboy spoke up. 

"H-hey, Myers." He managed to get out. "Why don't you come to one of my games?" He offered casually. 

John paused, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "I don't really know." He shrugged, looking at the other in mild surprise. "I guess sports don't interest me all that much, and Liz doesn't like games either."

Hellboy nodded as if to understand, then pushed himself off the wall and grabbed his book bag.  
"Well your coming to Friday's game."  
John blinked, then looked at the taller teen. This seems a bit out of chatacter...

"Well, I can't." He lied. "I have a ton of work a-and other things. Maybe next time?"

Hellboy continued on, not even sparing John a glance. "Game starts at six. Afterwards we're gonna go eat." He headed towards the door, stopped and gave a suggestive wink. "Consider it a date."


	5. Library Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeessssss

"So you gonna go?" Liz asked distractedly as she searched through a book shelf, carefully scanning through the spines of each book. 

John heaved a sigh, watching her struggle to find a decent story to read. "I dunno...I mean it seems a little sketchy, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess." She went on to the next shelf, giving a knowing smirk. "Maybe you'll get a good fuck out of it." 

John gave a weak glare, then returned to thumbing through the pages his own book. "You know we're talking about Hellboy, right? Your ex-boyfriend?"

Liz shrugged, still going the masses of books. "What does that have to do with anything?"

John was quiet, rattling the idea of him and Hellboy as an item. It was absurd, but surprisingly really nice to think about.  
That big idiot can be aggressive, cocky and a little bit vulgar; still...John has witnessed Hellboy's sweet and gentle side.  
He could be incredibly endearing lover. 

John looked at Liz, a dust bright pink visible on his cheeks.  
"You seriously wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, John. To be honest, I really think you should go for it." She smiled. "The most exciting thing in you life is which book has better climax!" She said mimicking John. 

John laughed lightly. "Fantasy is better than reality."

Liz smiled as she tapped the spine of a certain book, satisfyingly. "Found it."

"If you two could stop loitering around and find a book, I would be more than grateful." Abe whispered harshly as came around the corner pushing a cart full of novels. 

John jumped at Abe's sudden appearance, then chuckled along with Liz. "We're being too loud for you, Fishface?" She teased lovingly. 

She's called Abraham, Fishface, since the first grade. Hellboy had dared his brother to kiss a dead fish they found on the banks of a small pond. Little Abe agreed with no hesitation,  only trying to impress his classmates and friends. 

He kissed it, and since then Liz bestowed him with the nickname. 

Abe rolled his eyes. "If you guys keep this up, I'm the one who'll suffer the consequences."

Liz quirked a brow. "The librarian is really that strict?"

Abe sighed. "No, but her assistant is."

"Aren't you the assistant?" John asked. 

"Not the favored one." He said bitterly. "Nuada is second in command, so I take orders from him."

"The cute hippie?"

Abe nodded. "He is such a pain. Always wanting to be right; sticking his nose up and acting as if he's better than everyone." He slammed each book into their proper places on the shelves."

"Sounds hot." Liz quipped. 

"Narcissistic is more like it."

John gave a sympathetic smile. "He can't be that bad..."


End file.
